1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image delivery management server and an image delivery management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known art, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2009-118319 describes a method to determine whether content should be delivered or not based on information relating to a network surplus value and network utilization bandwidth. Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 4083169 describes a method to determine whether content should be delivered or not using a load factor table, hourly historical data etc. when lines are switched between a spare line and an operation line depending on a load factor.